A Keaton's Rage
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: The three days was up, and the moon fell. Clock Town was crushed under the weight of the moon. Kafei watches as a God like creature comes out of the wreckage before flying off. Anger fills him and he searches for new strength.


Summary: The three days was up, and the moon fell. Clock Town was crushed under the weight of the moon. Kafei, still under the Imp's curse, watches as a God like creature comes out of the wreckage before flying off. Anger and vengeance fills his heart as he leaves everything behind to gather the strength he needs to face this familiar foe.

Warning! This is an Alternate Universe of the already confusing story line of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (the game itself already has so many time shifts) and Majora's Mask. It may contain the following; Violence, gore, foul language, out of characterness, Link talking, character death, homosexual relationships, heterosexual relationships, spoilers in the cannon story, inserts of fan theories, deters from the actual cannon story, and other mature themes. I will try my best to keep the story rated for Teens, but may turn to Mature as tale is revealed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask or Ocarina of Time, nor am I affiliated with Nintendo in anyway. This fanfiction is for pure entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>Even as the ground shook from the force of the Moon above, he did not slow down. Faster and faster he ran. Even as his heart pounded erratically against his ribs, threatening to break the bone, he did not stop. He needed to get out of this canyon!<p>

"Anju," he barely got the name out. His lungs were on fire! He pushed himself even harder; his muscles cramped and tried to force the young body to stop. He was already exerting himself past the limits of the foreign body. Not even an adult could take this strain.

"Please, just hold on a little longer!" the rough rocky terrain had turned into the dying grass of Termina field. He was almost there, not even a mile away. The grip on his precious Sun Mask tightened, the wood it was made from nearly splintering in his hands.

The tremors got worse and worse as the Moon closed in on the Clock Tower. Midnight was approaching. He could practically count the craters that littered the Moon's surface. The mysterious jewels that fell from the Moon's 'eye' were raining down on the town. They crashed into the buildings, pelted the few citizens that were still inside the town's walls.

He was almost there. "Please, Goddess! Just give me more time!" he called out, tears springing from his red eyes as he ran. "Please… I need.."

Suddenly a larger tremor ran through the entire field. The ground rose and fell as a force of an earthquake ravaged the land. Kafei suddenly felt the land beneath him disappear and he fell to the cracked ground.

The moon had fallen. Clock Town was gone.

And so was Anju.

Kafei stared in horror as his child hood home was crushed under the weight of the giant Moon. The Moon they had all worshiped and thought of as another Deity. The walls around the town began to crumble and a fire from the many torches throughout the town began to burn. Screams could be heard from all over. From the citizens trapped and dying inside. From those who fled and watched in terror. From the other races who viewed from the edges of their lands.

"N-… No… NO!" he screamed, pushing himself off the ground. The Sun Mask lay forgotten on the ground as he ran towards the town.

"No, kid, stop!" a soldier who had fled grabbed Kafei around the waist.

"Let me go! Anju!" Kafei cried, reaching out for the burning city. His life, his love. It couldn't be gone!

"There's nothing you can do!" The soldier shouted.

Another crash was heard as the Moon finally sunk into the ground. The screams inside the walls were silenced.

But that did not stop the screaming on the outside. Cries of anguish and despair rose up into the dark sky.

The ground finally stopped shaking, but Kafei's body didn't stop shivering. He felt the soldier pull him into an awkward embrace, the armor he wore preventing it.

"I.. I couldn't.. I couldn't keep my promise," he cried, covering his face with his hands. Anju had been waiting.

Waiting for him.

If he hadn't asked that boy to send her that pendant, she would have fled. She'd be alive right now.

"It's all my fault," he whispered.

"No it isn't," the soldier said.

Kafei finally looked up at the man's face. He recognized him. He was the one who guarded the Northern entrance. He saw him often as he searched for the thief.

"No one could have stopped this," he said, looking at what was left of their home. "If they could, they had to have been a God. There is nothing we can do but pick up the pieces.."

Kafei let out a furious yell and pushed the soldier away. "That doesn't.. That doesn't fix.. she.. we.. Oh Goddess.." he sobbed, falling to his knees. His body was battered and bruise from the fall. The heat of the fires washed over him and he looked up, staring at the wreckage.

It made him sick to think, that somewhere under that rubble, was Anju's lifeless body.

What had she been thinking before she died?

Kafei was pulled out of his thoughts as another low rumble flood his senses. He looked up and saw that deep cracks were appearing in the Moon. Something was inside it.

And it was trying to get out.

"Everyone!" shouted the soldier, backing away from the destroyed town. "Get back!"

Louder and louder the rumble became. The cracks deepened and the Moon seemed to collapse in on itself. A bright green light peered through the cracks, growing brighter as the source got closer to the surface.

Kafei stared up in fear as a large figure suddenly burst from the fallen rock. Green light surged around its body, a double Helix sword was in its left hand.

A burnt and bloodied mask was in the other. It looked like the mask the strange Imp had been wearing.

Suddenly the light disappeared and the figure could be seen by all as he floated just above the wreckage. Eye lids slid open to reveal nothing but white. Silver hair framed the pale, painted face, green leather was his armor. A strange liquid ran down that armor, it had to be blood.

"Consume…" whispered the tall man, fangs flicking out past his lips.

"What is that?" called some people as they stared up at this being.

Kafei continued to stare, captivated. A sense of familiarity washed over him. Who was this man?

"I have… Consumed.." again the figure whispered. He dropped the burnt mask to the ground, the clatter echoing through the fields. He lifted the now free hand to his face.

"'Are you.. Are you the reason they're dead?" Kafei called out, nearly screaming in rage.

The figure stopped, turning his head to stare right at Kafei. His pupilless eyes showed no emotion.

"I could not stop it… So I consumed it…" It said.

More green light appeared in light cracks on his face. It was like its skin was a mask.

Red eyes widened as Kafei realized it _was_ a mask.

Slowly the being pulled off the mask, only part way. Blond hair appeared, nearly covering a closed eye. The eye lid fluttered open to reveal a sad blue eye, staring down at Kafei.

"I'm sorry," two voices blended. One old and dark, the other young and heavy hearted. "I could not stop-" the words were cut off as the mask suddenly reattached to the other side of the face.

The fear and sorrow Kafei had been feeling suddenly disappeared as he recognized the part of the face he saw. He ran up to the man, trying to reach out and pull him down to earth.

Green light engulfed the figure once more, brighter than ever. Kafei had to look away so he wouldn't be blinded.

He could feel the energy surge throughout this man. He was suddenly pushed back from a blast as the figure lifted himself further off the earth, flying off into the dark sky.

"Link!" Kafei screamed, as he watched the green light fade. He did not know how that boy got those powers, or why he was up in the Moon. But he had something to do with it. He had to have been the reason why the Moon fell.

Why Anju was gone.

Screams of panic suddenly hit Kafei's ears. The shock finally washed over and everyone was in hysterics. What would they do now? Where would they go? How many of their loved ones were forever gone?

As the few remaining soldiers gathered the citizens, doing head counts and giving orders, Kafei stayed where he stood, staring up at the sky. The only source of light was from the fire at his back. Not even the stars wanted to show themselves to such a scene.

Kafei watched as something golden fell from the sky, illuminated by the fire. It fell down in front of him, landing with a soft clatter on the stone pathway.

His old Keaton mask. It was no longer in the good condition he kept it in, but it was whole. He had asked his old friend to give this to Link, as thanks.

He knelt down and picked it up before looking around. Only that one guard had seen his face, and even then he was not paying attention. He could run and hide again.

He could search for a cure to his curse. He could grow stronger and find Link.

Donning the Keaton mask, Kafei took one last look at what was left of Clock Town. Hopefully, the others would count him as one of the dead. He had already been 'missing'. Slowly he walked away, so not to draw attention.

He stopped when he heard a crunch beneath his foot. Looking down, he saw the mask that 'Link' dropped. It was heart shaped with spikes and piercing yellow eyes. He picked it up and stared at the eyes.

Hatred and sorrow filled his heart. His soul had never felt more alone than that moment.

"Link," he whispered, continuing to stare at the mask. "You will pay for this."

He did not know what Link had done, or why he had said that. But his entire being was screaming to blame Link. He dropped the mask and took off running.

Voices ran through his head, telling him he needed to get more power. He needed to get his vengeance on Link. To hurt him. To destroy him.

To consume him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: I apologize if so far this story seems rushed and unplanned, because that's how it is. I've been stuck trying to draw Kafei how I interpret him, and nothing is working out. I figure if I write about it, it'll come easier to me. This chapter was mainly to set the ball into motion. Everything will become much more structured and filled out from this point on. Hopefully.

Please review and let me know what you think. I'm eager to know what I could have done better or what you like/dislike about a story.


End file.
